1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to illumination devices, and particularly to an illumination device includes solar cell cooperated with light emitting diodes.
2. Description of related art
Photovoltaic devices, i.e., solar cells, are capable of converting solar energy into usable electric energy. The energy conversion occurs as the result of what is known as the photovoltaic effect. Solar light impinging on the solar cell and absorbed by an active region of semiconductor material generates electricity.
The solar cell offers a clean and effectively inexhaustible source of energy for lamps, such as light emitting diodes, to provide indoor illumination. However, the solar cell in conventional technology has difficulty in cooperating with the light emitting diodes. Such characteristic minimizes its acceptability in applications.
What is needed, therefore, is an illumination device which can overcome the above shortcomings.